What Is Wrong With You?
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "As big of a surprise as it is, he's mine Vega. No changing your mind on wanting him, keep your filthy paws off of him." Tori sent Beck a pleading look, but Jade caught on. "That's it!" She snapped, pulling herself out of Beck's grasp, wriggling until she was free. "What?" Beck questioned cluelessly. What was wrong? Quick One-shot. Bade. Rated T


What Is Wrong With You?

Summary: "As big of a surprise as it is, he's mine Vega. No changing your mind on wanting him, keep your filthy paws off of him." Tori sent Beck a pleading look, but Jade caught on. "That's it!" She snapped, pulling herself out of Beck's grasp, wriggling until she was free.

"What?" Beck questioned cluelessly. What was wrong?

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: I felt that they degraded Jade in that episode. Making her look like the crazy, spazzy girlfriend, while Beck was all agreeable and calm. It made me angry and very sad, because it made it look like Beck's character had grown and Jade's hadn't. So this story is when Jade calls him out. Honestly, it would seem she was a bit confused by how agreeable he was, I was too!

I mean come on, dude's got an opinion somewhere, right?

Ugh, anyway, this is an after party sort of at Tori's house, and things go a bit wonky.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Jade stiffened when Tori grabbed Beck's cup, sipping out of it without a single bit of objection from him. Everything seemed normal again. Jade being a jealous mess, Beck being too robot-ish, and Tori being all too perfect, that it was nauseating in the eyes of Jade.

The brunette groaned, grabbing Beck's hand and pulling him down the stairs with force. Beck followed her nonetheless, despite him obviously being skeptical. He didn't question her until they had weaved their way through the crowd of watchers and were making their way to the parking lot.

"Jade." She didn't even stop at the sound of his voice, which made him more suspicious. "Jade." His tone became more forceful, but she wasn't effected at all quite frankly. "Jade! For Christ's sake, stop walking!" He growled, finally losing his cool. He didn't know what was up with Jade, but it wasn't anything small or else she wouldn't be giving him the silent treatment like she was.

She really meant business when she gave you the silent treatment.

Finally, he got through to her and she stopped walking, her grip on his wrist first loosening, before he lost it all together. She turned to him, opening her mouth to speak, when Tori and Andre' appeared, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"Hey guys," Tori began, glancing at Andre' warily. "Are we interrupting?" Jade opened her mouth to retort something bitterly, but Beck spoke first, because he had a good idea whatever was going to come out of her mouth, wouldn't be helpful and she would just be giving Tori her two cents like she always did.

"No." Beck said with a shake of his head, resting a gentle hand on the small of Jade's back. He noticed her stiffen at his touch, but ignored it for now. They could talk later, in private, when they weren't in front of their friends.

"What do you want?" Jade's eyes narrowed, wondering what would be possibly so damn important, that Andre' and Tori had to interfere in their conversation, which was a hundred times more important then anything they had to say.

Well, whatever Tori had to say that was. She didn't mind Andre', she actually liked him [In a friend way of course].

Tori sighed, exchanging a glance with Andre', "I was going to invite both of you to my house. For an after Cow-Wow party," She shifted her shoulders with a smile.

Jade rose her eyebrows, "Ooh, so I can spend the rest of my night with you? That just sounds dandy!" She sarcastically responded. Beck didn't say anything or even roll his eyes, he just told Tori in a polite way,

"We'll be there."

[OoOoOoO]

The four of them ended up carpooling [Cat was a jittery mess and Robbie was trying to figure things out, so they both ended up being absent] to Tori's, in mostly an odd silence.

Jade and Beck still weren't formally discussing why she had been so abrasive and rude, but they both seemed comfortable enough to display affection to the other and such.

On arrival, Beck opened the door for her, but she didn't comment. The silent treatment was still in order apparently.

Beck plopped down on the sofa, Jade wedging herself in-between his legs, his arms in turn, automatically wrapping around her waist, splaying against her soft, exposed skin. He indeed liked the outfit she had worn to the Cow-Wow. It was hot.

"Soda?" Tori offered, the remaining three of them obliging to the offer [Some more politely then others you could assume].

Yet, once again, Beck mentioned nothing to Jade about her tone, attitude, or how she worded her unique response to Tori. She was growing rather frustrated.

Tori returned, handing out the drinks, before sitting next to Andre', sipping at her Coke. "Sooo," She began.

Jade answered her with a bored expression. "So what?" No response from Beck.

"You do know that Andre' and I wrote that song about you guys, right?" Tori told them. Jade rose a brow.

"Here's to you guys." Andre' rose a glass, Tori following suit.

"Yeah, we actually didn't think you two would make it around for a fourth time." Andre admitted.

"Fourth?" Tori question, Andre' waving her off.

"Anyway, you both were so thick-headed and stubborn.."

Tori finished, "That we thought it would take longer."

"Or maybe not even happen at all."

Tori shrugged, "But that was the worse case scenario." Jade decided she might as well comment now.

"As big of a surprise as it is, he's mine Vega. No changing your mind on wanting him, keep your filthy paws off of him." Tori sent Beck a pleading look, but Jade caught on. "That's it!" She snapped, pulling herself out of Beck's grasp, wriggling until she was free.

"What?" Beck questioned cluelessly. What was wrong?

"What." Jade mimicked deeply, placing her hands on her hips, staring at him incredulously. "What is wrong with you?" She had asked him that question multiple times that day.

Beck looked at her in disbelief. "What's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with him?" Tori questioned, clearly confused.

"Shut it Vega," Jade barked bitterly, staring dead on at Beck.

"What - is - wrong - with - you!" She shouted angrily, eyes flaring. "You've been acting wonky all week, what's your deal?"

Beck sat up straighter, paying more attention to her words. He cocked an eyebrow. "And I've been acting wonky how exactly?"

Jade groaned in exasperation, obviously not wanting to explain. "Not calling me out on how I talk to Vega or anyone, agreeing with me at the drop of a hat, acting so-so opinion less!" She exclaimed. "It's just not you."

Beck laughed and Jade screwed up her face, "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"Jade, babe," He stood, wrapping his fingers around her wrists. "I don't want to start anymore fights," He told her softly.

"But Beck." She whined. "It's no fun unless you say something back."

"I don't like screaming matches."

Jade shook her head vigorously. "Screaming matches aren't what I mean."

"But that's what they usually turn into." He pointed out.

"He has a point," Andre' broke in and Jade shut him up with a harsh glare. Couldn't Tori and Andre' realize that her and Beck were in the middle of a serious conversation that involved no comments from the third parties? This was supposed to be taken in a serious way, not some little joke that she had made up in the wacked up mind of hers.

"Fine, whatever." He eyes narrowed slightly. "What about when I insult your oh-so-precious Vega? I could practically say anything to her, and you'd find something wrong with it. But not now, why?"

Beck sighed, stroking her wrists gently with his thumbs, tracing her tattoo on the inside of her forearm. "Jade, you're more important to me then Tori," He paused. "No offense Tori."

Tori waved him off dismissively. "None taken."

"I want you happy." He continued, earning an "aw" from Tori. Jade shut her up with a glare as well.

Stupid lovesick Latinas.

"Just…" She trailed off, yanking each of her wrists out of his grip, turning on her heels and stalking to the door. "Thanks so much for the hospitality Vega, but-" She didn't bother finishing her sentence, instead, she just simply walked out the door.

"Jade!" Beck called, darting after her.

Andre' and Tori exchanged confused looks. What in the name of Gandhi was happening between the newly reunited couple?

[OoOoOoO]

"Jade! Jade! Wait up." Beck jogged over to her. She was walking at a furious jogging pace, but he could still catch up to her with ease.

She heightened her pace, grinding her teeth together, until he latched onto her wrist, tugging her to a halt.

"What." The brunette growled out through her teeth.

Beck frowned, stepping forward and holding her hand tightly in his. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Jade glared heavily at him. "I think you should be asking yourself that question." He looked at her quizzically. "You've been acting really wonky Beck, it's not even funny."

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "Babe, if anyone's been acting weird, it's you."

"ME?!" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide with rage. "You're the one who's not been himself! You don't even pay attention to me!"

Beck shook his head, "Jade, just…listen." She huffed, but looking at him attentively.

He scratched his chin, "Jade, you've been really stressed this whole entire week. You've been acting out a lot and taking it out on me. I know, I know, the Cow-Wow was out first official social event since we got back together, but you've been seriously acting crazy."

She muttered something under her breath that didn't sound too appealing to Beck. He frowned.

"I'm serious Jade. You've been so stressed and moody, and I haven't been reacting to what you've been doing because I don't want to rile you, I don't want to start up another array of fights like we did before. I don't want us to break up **again**, I love you and I don't want to lose you." He explained honestly, peering at her with absolute truth.

She regarded him cautiously, her face not very believable, before she gave in with a sigh. "Fine, fine." She grabbed his other hand, gripping them tightly in a vice hold. "I know I've been a little…on edge lately, but it's just hard." She admitted, biting on her lip and tucking a stray raven lock behind her ear.

Jade cursed under her breath, shaking her head. Beck cocked his head to the side, "What, Jade, what is it?"

She laughed bitterly, "It's stupid." She looked up and then to the side, ashamed.

"Nothing you say is stupid in my ears."

She gave him a disbelieving look, before grumbling. "It's just hard…trying to appear beautiful when we're surrounded by girls like Meredith and Robbie's one date." Her gaze turned sour and she looked down at her boots shamefully. "I don't want to lose you either."

Beck laughed softly, pulling a hand out of hers to tilt her chin up and peering into her intoxicating sapphire eyes. "Jade, Jade, look at me." Her gaze turned to him finally and he smiled. "No one could possibly compare to you, not in my eyes."

A little scoff elicited from her lips and she gave him a knowing look, "What about Vega? You tried laying one on her multiple times. How am I better then her?"

Beck sighed heavily, "Not one of my best moments, aye?"

She wrinkled her nose, "You're doing that Canadian thing again." He chuckled in amusement and looked at her seriously.

"Jade, all I can say is I'm sorry for that, that's all I can do. I can't do anything about what I tried on Tori or what I said to you in the process. All I can do is promise that I'll be better," He insisted, looking at her pleadingly.

Jade bit her lip, eyeing him warily, "How do I know you're not going to pull the whole, 'You're being mean to Tori' card? That's what you did through out a majority of our relationship before."

Beck leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss to her bottom lip, "Jade, I love you more then I could ever dream of liking Tori. I'll be better, I swear." Beck promised. Jade couldn't help but comply, because those soft chocolate eyes were staring at her and they were too mesmerizing.

She patted his chest gently, "I know, I know." Jade bit her lip, her gaze straying. "And I'll try not to act so ganky I suppose, I'm supposed to trust you and I've done a pretty shitty job of it." He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"Jade, we've both made our fair share of mistakes, might as well nip em' in the ass while we can." He grinned.

"I suppose," She agreed. "So, a promise for change?"

He nodded. "A promise for change."

She turned her head, "And how exactly should we seal this promise?"

Beck's grin widened. "Would a kiss be appropriate."

"It would be very appropriate." She smiled and he leaned forward, pressing a soft, deep kiss to her inviting lips. Her long arms wound around his neck and she returned the kiss happily, his tongue ravishing her mouth currently.

"Beck! Jade! Are you guys still out there!" Tori called out from her front door, squinting out in the dark to see if she could spot the pair. Jade groaned very audibly and she walked into view, dragging Beck with her.

"Vega, what the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you see we're in the middle of something extremely im-" Beck looked at her plainly and she sighed.

"Give us a minute…Tori." They both heard the shutting of the door and Jade turned to him, looking miserable.

"This is going to harder then I thought."

Beck laughed, because wasn't that the truth?

[OoOoOoO]

AN: AND THE END. Just a cute like one-shot I can use as justification for the Jade's spazziness, and Beck's lack of emotion.

I hope it gives you a better understanding of Jade's true reason for acting out so…drastically.

Reviews aren't necessary, but they are certainly lovely gifts. Leave one please. Sorry for any spelling errors I didn't catch, I checked most of it.

~Nat


End file.
